It's All Over
by XShadowWriterX
Summary: HouseXSupernatural crossover. Dean is admitted to the PrincetonPlainsboro hospital. Is the Demon going to take his soul early? FINALLY COMPLETED!
1. All Kinds of Wrecks

Title: It's All Over

Disclaimer: Supernatural and House M.D. both belong to people plenty more rich and famous than I.

A/N: While Supernatural is set in the present season, with Bella and Ruby and Dean's deal, House is set back when House still had his original team (Foreman, Chase, and Cameron). This is basically because their more fun to play with. :-)

I don't know how good this is, so please review. If it sucks, tell me and I'll delete it. If not, ask me and I'll update it. Don't be too harsh with your reviews, please. I have a fragile heart. :-(

* * *

Sam was sitting in the small ambulance next to his brother's unconscious form, just listening to the sirens roaring. He had thought about holding Dean's hand, or laying a hand on his shoulder, but Dean wouldn't want some 'chick-flick' moment. So, he settled for just being there, with the only family member he had left.

He could remember the crash vividly, far too vividly in his opinion. He wanted to forget it, to get the flashing lights and the sound of Dean's yells out of his head. But, unfortunately, it doesn't work like that. They had been driving through New Jersey, just looking for a job. Then, a car came speeding down the road towards them. Sam had yelled for Dean to get out of the road, but it was too late. Next thing he knew, he was waking up and calling 911 for an ambulance to come pick up his brother. Dean was bleeding all over and was knocked out. Sam remembers listening to AC/DC when they crashed. _Highway to Hell._ How appropriate.

The doctors said that it was nothing fatal, but Sam had this bad feeling. And ever since the incident with the Yellow-Eyed Demon, he trusts his bad feelings. _Don't worry about your brother_, the doctors had said, _He'll be fine_. But, Sam would never stop worrying about Dean, he couldn't.

After the longest ten minutes of Sam's life, they finally arrived at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital with the sirens still roaring. The ambulance people pulled Dean out on a stretcher and Sam walked beside them the whole way, making sure Dean was okay.

Sam could see his brother's eye's open for a fraction of a second and then close again. This wouldn't have been a big deal for Sam, if his eyes hadn't been pitch black when they'd opened. Sam's own eyes grew wide as he watched and waited for Dean to open his eyes again, but he didn't. Sam finally did take his eyes away from Dean and onto which way he was going after running into a good number of doctors and patients alike.

They took Dean into a room and made Sam wait outside. He had fought, of course, had argued that he needed to be with his brother. The doctors almost kicked him out of the hospital with all the commotion he was causing, though, so he dealt with waiting outside. All he wanted was to see his older brother. To personally make sure that he was okay.

In order to ensure Dean's health, he decided they would just have to stay over night. It was the best way to make sure that if some disease pops up, they would be okay. Of course, if Dean wasn't in any immediate danger or sickness, the doctors wouldn't keep him. But, then again, every hospital needs more money. And Sam and Dean just love to scam other people out of their money, so why not use some to _persuade_ the doctors to keep Dean overnight?

Meanwhile…

House barged right into Cuddy's office, sat right down on her couch, feet on the coffee table. He didn't bother with knocking, he never did. House prefers the element of surprise to being polite. He mused on the idea of commenting on how slutty that lipstick makes her look, or that her top reveals a little more than what is professional, but decided against it, for now. He decided to go with the head-on approach.

"Mommy, I'm bored." He whined. Cuddy glared at him and the feet resting on her coffee table. She had been doing paperwork, boring paperwork. As much as she hates to admit it, House interrupting her was a pleasant surprise. Minus the feet on her nice coffee table.

"You've got a case to be working on, House. I'm sure it's plenty more fun to torment the patient than it is to torment me." She replied, sounding tired and slightly amused. Then, added sternly, "Feet.", though he made no move to remove his muddy sneakers from her wooden table.

"First of all, absolutely nothing is more fun than tormenting you. But, that's a given. Next, I would like to point out that I do not have a case." He said simply. She raised her brow questionably at him; Cuddy had just given him a file not 2 hours ago. However, he does not explain further.

"Then what did you do with that file folder I gave you?" she asked him, not quite sure she wants to know the answer.

"_Oh. _That's what that folder was for. I threw that at Chase's head." House replied indifferently. When Cuddy's eyes go wide, though, he feels the need to defend himself. "He has awesome hair. It makes me look bad." he said, face still amazingly straight.

Cuddy's mouth dropped. That was a rather important patient that she just couldn't allow House to let die. She probably should have expected something like this to happen, though she didn't think he'd actually _ignore_ a patient. Probably, he'd just given it to some other doctor… or at least, Cuddy hoped.

"That patient plays golf with the Senator!" she informs him, still appalled at his actions. His expression stays neutral though, so she just sighs resignedly and shakes her head. Then, handing him a case file, she said, "Here, take this patient. Dean Winchester. He was in a car accident, with no serious injuries that we can tell of. However, his brother is… donating a large amount of money to the hospital in return for Mr. Winchester's hospitalization and observation."

"So… they're bribing you." House summarized. Well, it certainly must be a large sum for them to make their best doctor into a babysitter. As if he'll actually be watching after this rich kid in person. "How much?" he asked, curious now.

But, it was too late. Cuddy had already run out the door, no doubt in search of that patient. House chuckled to himself. Honestly, he's not that irresponsible. He'd cured that guy an hour ago. And _then_ he'd thrown the file at Chase's head. House's laughter increased when he pictured Cuddy's face when she realized she'd been sent on a wild goose chase.

He shuffled around the case file in his hands. "See if I talk to her when I'm bored again." He said, completely oblivious to the fact that that was most likely exactly what Cuddy wanted.


	2. Slight Complications

About an hour later, after rummaging through most of Cuddy's drawers, House appears in his office, where he had told Forman, Chase, and Cameron to wait. Although, he's already forgotten he'd told them that by now and looks surprised and even mildly impressed to find them here. _Well, it's nice to see they're all gathered together in one convenient spot. I didn't even have to page them,_ House thinks to himself, amused.

"Okay, good news and bad news." He starts, "Bad news is that you three have to go wait for a rich kid to get a disease, 'cause his brother bribed Cuddy." He pauses for a moment at mentioning Cuddy. "By the way, if she asks for me, I'm on the moon."

While this statement would confuse most people, House's team have become used to this type of behavior and announcements and leave it go. However, they're still very much puzzled on the subject of their new patient.

"So… the patient has no medical issues or health problems at all?" Foreman asks. With House's bored "Yup", he continues, "But we still have to treat him, just because he's got money? Why don't they give this case to some less experienced doctors?"

House actually laughs out loud. "Because 'they' is Cuddy and Cuddy is angry with me. That's why." He replies simply.

"Hey, what was the good news?" Chase asks, happy to hear there's something to brighten up this pointless new case.

House switched his gaze from Foreman over to Chase, staring at him with intensity. Then, he appears to be thinking as his eyes become foggy right before apparently coming to a decision.

"There wasn't any."

And with that, he's out the door, turning to face them one last time with a smile on his face, "Hop to it!"

**SUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURAL**

"Sam, will you just listen to me?! I don't have a disease and there's nothing wrong with me! I don't need a whole team of doctors to baby-sit me just because I have a few scratches and bruises!" Dean yells, throwing a lumpy hospital pillow at Sam. After he had regained consciousness, his little brother had told him that he couldn't leave this stupid, smelly hospital because Sam didn't _want_ him to. And so, he bribed the hospital to keep him longer, of course.

"Look, man, with the stuff we do, you can never be too careful. You can't start coughing up blood or get a migraine in the middle of a job! Besides, you could always use a day or two off, Dean. Just relax and let the doctors look over you to make sure you're okay." Sam explains slowly, trying without success to calm Dean down.

"Alright, you want me to have a vacation? Cool, let's get out of this place; hop in the car and…" Dean's eyes suddenly grew comically wide and his jaw dropped. "Dude, where's the Impala?! Is she hurt? They didn't take her, did they?" he asks frantically, already out of bed and headed for the door as fast as he could go, (which, admittedly, isn't that fast) ready to search the entire Earth for his baby.

Sam chuckled at this, "Oh, man, you're, like, in love with that car." He says, and Dean sends him a death glare which multiplies his laughter. "Don't worry, I parked it somewhere safe. It won't get any tickets or be impounded or anything, it's fine."

"Fine isn't good enough, Sam." Dean says and looks like he's about to argue, but three doctors in white coats walk in the door and Dean's eyes immediately find the only female in the group, Dr. Cameron.

"Well, if I'd known they made doctors like _that_, I wouldn't have minded getting my check-ups." Dean comments, flirtatiously. Then, looking over at Sam says, "You're right Sammy. I'm just gonna relax and let that nice doctor look over me."

Sam groans, "Dean, please don't flirt with the nice doctors who are going to make sure you don't get sick. I'm pretty sure they like to be respected." Sam say, smiling apologetically at Dr. Cameron. However, the look Dr. Chase was giving him made his instantly turn away.

"Okay, sir, could you please lay down? We need to take a look at some of those bruises and whatnot." Foreman says, politely. Far too politely, in Dean's opinion. He was about to make a snide remark on it, but before he could, he suddenly fell to the floor, convulsing like mad.

"Dean! What's going on?" Sam yelled, running to help his convulsing brother, but Chase held him back.

"Mr. Winchester, please! We are handling it, you're only getting in the way!" he yells back, pushing Sam back from Dean. He didn't look very happy about being the one holding back the interfering brother while his colleagues got to help the patient.

"No, what's the matter with him? Is he okay?!" Sam continues, not fazed in the least by the doctor and two nurses now trying to hold him back. He needs to help his brother, he hasn't got anyone left. Sam cannot lose Dean. He won't, he won't let Dean die. This feeling doesn't get any better when he sees his brother's eyes turn pitch black again. And this time, they stay that way for a good two minutes before flashing back.

* * *

Okay, hardly anyone reviewed on this, but a lot of you kept it on your Story Alert thingy, so I'll update it, but seriously, review. This time, I need your opinions. Should Sam and Cameron get together? I've been thinking about it and I think they would make a good pair, but I'm not sure. So review and tell me whether or not you want them together! 


	3. Explanations

Half an hour after the incident, Sam was back by his brother's side as Dean slumbered away. He looked so peaceful it was as if he'd never had a seizure, as if he'd never gotten in that car wreck. For one split second, it looked to Sam as if Dean was a regular guy taking a nap. But, of course, he wasn't.

The doctors had eventually forced Sam out of the room while they were with his convulsing brother and left him there for about ten minutes after the convulsions stopped, just in case. But, Sam had gotten back in after a while, after plenty of arguing.

So, refusing to sit back and watch Dean be tortured, Sam called everyone he could think of. He knew it was serious now. Dean's eyes had turned black for a good sixty seconds, that's just not normal. It couldn't have been a trick of the light of from the stress or anything like that, Sam was sure. He had even seen _Cameron_ take a double take when Dean's eyes had flashed, but she didn't say anything since she probably didn't want to seem crazy.

However, Bobby didn't pick up; he must have been on a job and he didn't dare call Helen since she was on vacation and not handling any jobs at all. He didn't know who else to call, though. The only other person he could think to talk to at a time like this was not someone Dean wanted to talk to.

But before Sam got a chance to think this over any more, his phone rang. He checked the caller ID, but he didn't recognize the number listed there. So, warily, he opened the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Hello, Sam. How are you? I hear Dean's in the hospital. Shame." Came the arrogant, but familiar voice.

"What do you want, Ruby? I'm not in the mood to deal with demons or bitches right now. And look at that, you're both." Sam snapped.

"Harsh. There's no need to get testy, here Sam. Like I said before, I want to help you. And I think right now I can." She added.

"You can't help me Ruby! And I don't want you're help right now, leave me alone!" Sam yelled through the tiny speaker on the phone.

"Oh, Sam. I know you're upset that Dean's in the hospital. And I know you're also scared because he might just be a Demon, am I right?" Ruby replied calmly in that annoying know-it-all voice.

"How did you know…" Sam started. He hadn't told anyone about Dean's eyes. He hasn't even told Dean. How could she have known?

"I have my ways." She interrupted hastily, "But, trust me, Dean's no demon. It looks like

his deal is starting early so I'll have to work fast."

"What? His deal shouldn't start for another few months!" Sam exclaimed, worry overtaking him.

"Yeah, that's what I meant by _his deal's starting early_, genius." She sighed, "Okay, so first things first, what's he acting like? Strange?" she asked slowly, as if speaking with a three-year-old. Sam rolled his eyes even though Ruby couldn't see it.

"Well, he was convulsing earlier like crazy, uh that's when I saw his eyes turn black again for the second time. In the ambulance, I thought my eyes were just playing tricks from all the stress." Sam explained, trying to remember everything about his brother's condition.

"Convulsions? Huh. I guess your bratty older brother's fighting back. Anyway, I've got a few ideas on who's holding this deal. You're welcome." She added, hanging up the phone. Sam sighed and hung up as well.

**HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEH**

House sat in his office chair, feet up on the desk; as he listened to his team explain that the rich kid just became a real patient. He was throwing a rubber ball into the air and catching it as he considered how to react to this new bit of information.

"So, rich kid wasn't even sick until I sent in the doctors. And now he's having seizures… Well, I certainly see why I hired you three, good job." House said sarcastically.

"We hadn't done anything." Foreman defended himself.

"Well, that much is obvious." House replied.

"It was just so sudden. One second he was flirting with me and the next he was on the floor, convulsing." Cameron tried.

"Did you flirt back?" House asked mockingly. Cameron rolled her ayes at him. "Okay, I'll take that for a no. Alright, Foreman and Chase, go look through the kid's house while Cameron tries to talk to the rich brothers." He instructs, suddenly out of his seat and heading out the door. "Oh and this time, try to keep him from seizing."

"Wait." Foreman said suddenly before Cameron or Chase could move, "Where does he live?"

**SUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPE**

"Why do you need to know where we live?" Sam asked, trying and failing to feign indifference. Chase and Cameron shared a look. They had come to the room together to get his address so that Foreman and Chase could break into the house while Cameron kept them busy.

"Well, medical records and patient files, that kind of stuff." Chase explained. "We won't give out your address to anyone, it's against hospital policy."

This wasn't what was bothering Sam. He wasn't bothered by the fact that they could sell his address; he was bothered by the fact that they had no address and they were supposed to be filthy rich. Sam just didn't think they would be satisfied in hearing that the two guys that bribed the Dean of Medicine live in cheap motels and old cars.

Of course, Dean would kill him for admitting it, but that's just what the Impala was: an old car. Rich people only buy old cars if they're for a collection of old cars that will never be driven. Especially not right into a car wreck.

"Uh, we stay in motels mostly. And… our car." He said, wincing at how bad it must have sounded.

"Your car?" Cameron confirmed slowly.

"Yeah, well, it's a nice car. Um, vintage…I think." He added, trying desperately to make it seem like an okay thing to do. Unfortunately, it doesn't seem to be working. There's silence for a few painful minutes in which the two doctors look extremely confused and Sam just smiles nervously at them. Finally, Chase pipes up.

"Where can we find the car?" he asked, "We want to… uh, examine the crash dents and stuff. Uh, yeah."

"You can't." Sam replied quickly. Doctors examining their car would not be a good idea, what with all the weapons in the drunk and fake I.D. badges in the glove compartment. "Uh, our friend is fixing it up and my brother would kill you if you went anywhere near his car."

"Oh, well, I'll just go and inform my boss then." Case said bitterly, rushing out the door and not looking forward to how House will respond to this.

When Chase got back to House's office he found his boss staring at piece of paper that was laying on his desk. He seemed intrigued by it and barely looked up at Chase when he walked in the door before speaking to him.

"We don't really know a lot about the Winchesters, do we? They've hardly said a thing to us about themselves; we don't even know their family history. It's almost as if they're trying to hide something from us." What he was staring at seemed to be some sort of certificate, but when Chase tried to look at it, House stuffed it away into a folder. "So, what is it that you need from me, grasshopper?"

"Uh, well, you may be right about them hiding something. There's something really weird about those two." Chase replied, "They live in their car."

House head jolted up at that. "Really? Enough money to bribe Cuddy, but not enough to buy an old apartment? Or maybe…there's another explanation. Everybody lies."

"Yeah, they could be thieves or credit card frauds! How much evidence would we need to call the police?" Chase asked eagerly.

"Don't be silly, Chase." House mocked, "We aren't calling the police on a couple of credit card scams. What, do you think they're gonna just decide to kill you because I haven't cured them fast enough? It's a big leap from credit card scammer to murderer."

"Yeah, maybe. But not from con-artist to murderer! They could even be conning us _right now_!" Chase exclaimed, dropping his voice as if they have eyes in the walls to spy on them with.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I bet that seizure was completely fake! And all those scars and bruises are just face make-up! You know what, that whole car crash was probably just a set-up!" House exclaimed bitterly, his voice full or mockery.

"Well, maybe the whole thing wasn't a con, but some of it could have been" Chase replied, defensively.

"Oh no, I believe you completely. Here's what we'll do; we go into his room and taste all that blood on his brother's clothes. That way we'll prove that it's just ketchup!" House yelled, laughing. "Maybe, you should take a break Chase. And during that break, why don't you head on up to the third floor psychiatric ward? I hear they're very good with paranoia." House added, face completely serious. That is, his face was completely serious until Chase stormed out of the room, then he promptly cracks up again.

**Back in Dean's room…**

As soon as Chase had left, Cameron snapped the curtains around the bed closed and turned to look at Sam urgently. He seems confused and a bit scared; he was starting to hope he'd brought his gun.

"Who the Hell are you guys?" she asked, "Why do you live in your car if you can bribe the Dean of Medicine? Vintage car or not, that's odd. I saw Dean's eyes turn black, Sam. Pitch black. How is that possible? I've never seen or heard of anything like that? I'm serious, Sam. I want the truth, not excuses." She added, sternly and Sam gulped rather loudly. _This ought to be fun. _

* * *

Sorry this is so late! Hope you enjoyed it. House and Dean will meet soon, just be patient. You know how House is with meeting the patients. 


	4. Truths

I am so so so sorry I haven't posted since, like, forever! I have had mono and literally have been colapsing in bed and only getting up to eat and urinate for the past couple months. Hopefully, this nice long chapter will make up for it? -bats eyelashes-

Warning: This story was planned **before** the events in episode 3.9, Malleus Maleficarum. So, anything happening in or after that epiosde did not happen in this story. AKA: Bela stealing the Colt, Ruby telling Dean there is no way out of his deal, Lilith, etc. Sorry for the inconvienence. Again, I don't own anything and please don't flame me. Enjoy!

* * *

"Well, what do you want to know?" Sam asked Dr. Cameron in response to her confrontation. "I told you already that we're Sam and Dean Winchester and that's the truth. Uh, we drive around because we really want our lives to be one gigantic road trip. Our… uncle left us a lot of money when he died, so that's how we afford everything." Sam lied. He was pulling shit out of his ass to satisfy this woman but, unfortunately, Cameron wasn't buying it. 

"Yeah, sure. And what did this rich uncle do for a living and why did he leave all his money to you?" she asked, skeptically.

"Well, uh, I don't remember exactly what it was he did. But, I do know he was very fond of the two of us." Sam replied, lamely.

"Oh yeah? A mysterious uncle that left you rich and yet you don't even know what he did to get all that money? You wanted your lives to be worthless road trips? Well, what about when your brother's eyes turned pitch black during his seizure? You got a nice story planned out for that one?" she asked, bitterly.

Sam sighed. Really, he could have come up with a story for that. He could have launched himself into a long, fake story about the F.B.I. or C.I.A. and secret experiments and even pull out a badge for effect. But, he wouldn't. Something about that woman made him want to just tell her the truth.

Maybe it was because he just needed to talk to someone about it or maybe it was something specifically about Cameron, but something made Sam tell her everything. He told her that Demons and spirits were real and that he and his brother, and previously his father, hunted them. He told her about how they really get all their money and why they really live in their car and cheap motels. And once he got going, Sam even told Cameron about Dean's deal and how they'd unleashed Hell on the world.

Cameron's eyes grew wide at the appropriate places and once or twice she had laid her hand on Sam's to help him get through a harder part. By the time the story ended, Sam was as close to crying as he had been since he was five. He was standing up and Cameron was sitting down; she was having a little trouble understanding that Demons and whatnot were real.

"I can't believe these… things are real. I mean, like, the monster under your bed kinds of things…" Cameron said under her breath just barely loud enough for Sam to hear. He laughed a little at her reaction.

"That's how most people take the news." He said, "Well, after they call us crazy and try to call the cops."

"Well, I'm fairly sure that you two aren't crazy. But, I can never be sure." Cameron joked. Then, seeing his obvious distress, added, "You should probably just let it out, Sam. You know, just cry."

"Yeah right and what if Dean wakes up?" Sam asked, laughing at the idea of crying right in front of his older brother.

"Well, just tell him you cut yourself or something. I'm sure he wouldn't care." Cameron replied.

"You don't know Dean, Doctor. He doesn't go for all that touchy-feely stuff. Actually, I don't know which would bother him more. Me crying about him or me crying over a bloodless injury." Sam said, laughing.

"So, what are you going to do? Is there a way to get him out?" Cameron asked rather dumbly. She had no idea of the lengths Sam was going through to get Dean out of his deal.

"Uh, I don't… know." Sam replied, sadly. "But, we've got to find a way. We will. He'll be okay."

Cameron knew that this last part was more for comforting himself than her, so she nodded and didn't say anything else. She was thankful and a little confused as to why he had trusted her with this information, but she was glad he did.

Just as Sam started to turn away from his brother, Dean began to stir. Immediately rushing to Dean's side, Sam was greeted with a splatter of bloody barf. After noticing this, Dean laughed like a maniac and Sam saw deep black eyes had replaced the pupils of his brother's eyes. Suddenly, he was coughing violently, all traces of laughter gone from his face. Normal, bright eyes worriedly met Sam's and with just that one glance, all of Sam's suspicions were confirmed. The Demon was fighting Dean. But, Dean was fighting back.

Neither brother registered what was going on around them. Cameron had apparently called the rest of the team and they were busily taking samples of the bloody mix.

Dean then opened his mouth to, no doubt, make a wise-ass comment on the amount of barf his little brother was now covered in. However, he was cut short by another session of violent, bloody coughing. And then, Dean let out a groan before launching into convulsions. Again. Sam groaned. If he didn't know any better, he would say Dean was just showing off.

HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE

About half an hour after Dean's little outburst, House's team was no closer to diagnosing Dean. They'd examined his blood (which was normal) and whatever else he threw up with the blood, which, oddly, contained sulfur. They had run a number of other tests on him, although only ones that didn't require consciousness. This is mostly because he passed out every 5 or 10 minutes.

Finally, fed up, House gets up from his seat and states simply, "I don't like this guy anymore," before walking right out of the room.

He stormed into Dean's room and stood, staring, at the end of Dean's bed. Dean was, of course, still asleep. House didn't introduce himself to Sam or check the charts; just stared at him as if Dean was suddenly going to pop up and give him the answer to his problems.

Sam just looked up at House, confused and even a little scared. A possibly crazy man with a cane just walked into his room and was now staring at his brother. Yes, Sam was definitely scared. But, before he got a chance to ask House to leave, he got interrupted.

"You must be the rich brother. I'm Dean's real doctor. You can call me 'Oh Great One'." He said, and then paused. "Dean's a stupid name. I remember Dean from Gilmore Girls. That was one real freak, I was glad when Jess kicked him out." For some reason, Sam looked highly offended at this statement.

"Yeah, whatever." He replied irritably. "Do you know what's wrong with him or not?"

"Your brother's a real son-of-a-bitch, you know that?" he replied, avoiding the question only slightly.

"Hey! I heard that." Dean yelled groggily from his bed, upset at being woken up. "But, yeah, I totally agree with you on the whole Dean from Gilmore Girls thing. That dude was fugly."

They both burst out laughing and left Sam feeling a bit awkward. He just didn't find that funny at all. But it didn't seem a problem for House or Dean; they kept laughing for a good while until House's face fell dead serious.

"But really, _dude_. What's wrong with you?" He asked, his face deadpan.

"Well, how should I know? You're the doctor, aren't you?" Dean asked rhetorically in response.

"That's what it says on my contract." House replied. "But I think there may be something you're not telling me."

"What? Like drugs?" Dean asked, completely oblivious to the specific tone of voice House was using. Sam easily recognized that tone as the I-Know-Something's-Up tone of voice.

"Uh, Dean doesn't do drugs, doctor. I don't know why you think we'd lie to you. We're trying to cooperate, 'cause, uh, Dean's… sick. So we came here to, you know, get him un-sick." Sam finished lamely in a desperate attempt to keep Dr. House from discovering their secrets.

"'Un-sick'? I think the word you're looking for here is _cured_, Sammy. Wow. What a college education can do for you." Dean joked, laughing and still not catching Sam's drift. "So, doc, how about getting me 'un-sick'?"

"Oh, we're working on it, Dean. Don't worry. In fact, I already have a pretty good idea of what's wrong with you." House replied, smugly.

"Yeah?" Dean asked, amused. "What's that?"

"You're dead." House replied nonchalantly.

It took a few minutes for what House had said to really sink into the brother's heads. Throughout this time, Sam's eyes gradually grew larger and Dean searched House's face for some trace of joking. Unfortunately, there was none.

"Look, doc. I don't know how you discovered this, but it's not true. There must have been some mistake. I'm obviously not dead." Dean replied.

"You know, I don't think they make mistakes on this kind of thing often. By the way, I saw the _picture_ of Dead-Dean. You looked very nice." House added sarcastically.

"I don't know…" Dean began defending himself.

"Don't give me that, you're lying!" House interrupted.

"We're not lying to you!" Sam replied.

"_Everybody_ lies!" House yelled back. "Look, I don't know how you did it, or even why you did it, but I know you did it. You faked your own death back in St. Louis, Dean."

"Well… I had my reasons." Dean finally replied. "Go ahead and call the cops but they won't be able to hold us. They never can."

"Why does everyone assume I'm going to call the police?" House asked rhetorically. He had calmed down now that Dean had finally admitted to what he had done. "Don't you people know that when you assume, you make and ass out of u and me?"

Dean chuckled a bit at the bad pun. "So, you'll be keeping it to yourself? Why?" he asked curiously.

"Well," House replied, "as far as I'm concerned, faking your own death isn't much of a crime. What do I care if the state authorities have to bury a body the wrongly think is Dean Winchester? Really, I just wanted to know if you'd shoot me for mentioning it." Oh yeah, he knew about the _other_ crimes, as well. They didn't seem to bother him.

"Well, our guns are all in the car, so no luck. Sorry." Dean apologized jokingly.

"You know, there was something like this on Oprah the other day." House recalled.

"Oh yeah, I remember that. …Uh, not that I watch Oprah." Dean added to Sam's raised eyebrows. But before he got a chance to reply to this, Sam's phone rang. And the caller ID, once again, read an unknown number. But this time, Sam had a pretty good idea of who was on the other line.


	5. A Friendly Visit

As Sam left the room to pick up his phone, Dean and House continued to talk and Sam couldn't help but laugh. There actually is someone on this planet who is as crazy, if not more, as Dean Winchester. Sam hadn't thought it could be done.

Once safely out in the hallways, Sam flipped open his phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Sam, how's it going? I don't care." Ruby said, quickly, "Listen, I was definitely right, his deal is starting. I don't have long to talk, though, I think they may be watching me." Her voice sounded distant, cut off from the world as if she was really afraid; but she was trying to hide it and pretend that she wasn't scared.

"What? Who's watching you Ruby?" Sam asked, worried. He wasn't worried for Ruby, he was worried for Dean. This woman was his only hope and if she died, there was no getting him out of this. If Ruby's gone, so is Dean.

"The other Demons!" she yelled, "I'm a traitor, Sam. Where I come from, it is not in good habit to help out the hunters and it is certainly not a good idea to mess with… this particular Demon. I know Azazel had a partner, someone who worked behind the scenes and thought out the plans. I'm just a little fuzzy on who."

"Why would he work behind the scenes?" Sam asked.

Ruby paused for a minute, "This Demon wasn't as fame-hungry as old Yellow-Eyes. This Demon didn't do it for the fame or infamy, whatever. This Demon did it for the fun."

"Oh." Sam said quietly. "Okay… uh,"

"Sorry, Sam. I gotta go, tell Dean to keep fighting! I'm close!" she hung up the phone. Sam followed suit and closed his cell. Sam was happy to hear that Ruby was close, but he couldn't tell Dean about any of this. He would get all defensive, tell him not to talk to Ruby, and he wouldn't be Dean anymore. There was no way Sam was going to let that happen.

"Hey Sam! Is House in there with your brother? He just sort of took of before." Came Cameron's voice. Sam automatically smiled. He couldn't help it.

"Hi, Doctor. Yeah, he's in there. Dean and him really hit it off; it's almost unbearable to be in there with them." Sam replied, laughing a little to himself.

"You know, you _can_ call me Allison." Cameron told him, smiling.

"Nah." Sam replied, "Doctor makes you sound important. But, I'll shorten it for you. Okay, Doc?" Cameron laughed. Sam put on the fakest confused face she'd ever seen when he said, "What's up Doc?"

Before she had time to reply to this new nickname, however, House burst through the door, looked at both of them, and stared mockingly at Cameron.

"Good thing you're here. Foreman and Chase are gonna do an MRI. You can stay here with your _boyfriend_." House said, smirking at Sam. Then, he leant in to whisper in Cameron's ear, "He's cute." It was just loud enough for Sam to hear. Cameron turned pink.

"Um, why are we doing an MRI?" Cameron asked, attempting to change the subject.

House shrugged. "We've got nothing better to do." And with that deep message, he limped away, humming Metallica. Sam actually laughed out loud. Funny how spending just a short amount of time with Dean can get classic rock songs stuck in anybody's head.

SUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNA

A little after Dean got out of his MRI, while Sam was god knows where, someone snuck into Dean's room. He was sleeping like a baby and it was easy for her to get in without waking him up. She had overheard another hunter talking about one of the Winchester's deals taking effect and bribed him into telling her everything he knew. It took a while, but she found them and rushed to get over here as soon as she could. And why? Because Dean's weapons could seriously be worth something.

But, really, Bella did like the Winchester brothers. However. As much as she wanted them both alive, Dean was gonna die and there was nothing she could do about it. So, as not to wake him, Bella was very quiet in rummaging through the drawers, looking for something valuable. She was hoping for car keys.

"What are you doing here, Bella?" Dean asked, not bothering to open his eyes.

"What?" Bella asked, slightly taken aback by the suddenness and harshness of his voice. "Can't friends visit friends when their friend has sold their soul to an unknown Demon and is now paying the consequences for it in a hospital bed?" she asked sweetly as she crossed the room swiftly to stand on the opposite side of the room from him.

"Well, of course they can. But that's the problem, Bella." Dean replied. "See, you and me? We're not friends."

"Oh, Dean. Why ever would you say that? I consider you one of my very best friends." Bella said, smirking. Dean snorted.

"Yeah, the last time I heard from you, Bella, you had pointed a lunatic that wanted to kill Sammy in our direction." Dean said, finally opening his eyes to look at her, his voice softening with every second. "A lunatic who was fully convinced that my little brother was the Anti-Christ."

Bella laughed, "Well, you mustn't be too upset with me or you wouldn't be smiling that famous Dean Winchester smile, now would you?" she asked.

They both laughed for a while; Dean was glad for an escape from his cage of seriousness. Then, they both slowly stopped at about the same time. Their smiles were wiped off of their faces and they were both thinking along the same lines.

"So, it's true, then?" Bella asked, trying to feign indifference. "I mean, that you're dying." Dean turned away from her. He didn't know whether he should tell her, practically a stranger, about how his life was slowly falling apart. He tried to look at her, but her gaze was too strong for him; too caring. Dean didn't think Bella was capable of caring. Instead, he stared down at his bed. At least the edges of the uncomfortable hospital beds couldn't stare back.

"Yeah. I guess I am. I think Sam knows, too; he just doesn't want to talk about it." He replied. Dean paused before adding something else, " It's the dream that are the worst. I never used to have such terrible nightmares. About Dad and Sam and… Mom. Nothing used to bother me, not even Yellow-Eyes. Now, every time I close my eyes I see his ugly face. I can't stand it." By now, Dean seemed to be just talking to himself, as if Bella wasn't even there. "I'm trying to… fight it or stop it or something. But, it's strong. I won't last much longer."

To both of their surprises, Bella was silently crying. She wasn't making a single sound, but tears were falling all down her face. Dean pretended that he couldn't tell; she knew he could. She actually went over and laid her hand on his shoulder. It was no big gesture, but for Dean and Bella, that was something that doesn't normally happens. Neither of them said anything, though. Dean didn't even turn to look at her hand, he didn't even flinch.

"Dean." Bella said softly, "Just shut up, Dean. You're one of the best hunters I know and believe me; I've come in contact with some of the best. If anyone can stop this: it's you. Think of Sam, he needs you. And so does Bobby and Ellen and, hell, me. Don't die, Dean. You cannot die." She said firmly. Dean was staring up at her now and he watched as one single tear drop fell from her eye down her face and onto his shirt. It soaked through the fabric and hit his chest. He could feel it on his skin.

"Bella…" but before Dean could say anymore, Sam and Cameron walked through the door, laughing and talking. They completely ruined the whole caring and sharing mood they had going there. Immediately, Bella wiped away her tears and stepped back a few inches from the bed. However, Sam still noticed how close she had been to Dean and her smeared make-up.

"Oh look, it's Sammy and his little girlfriend. How cute." Dean smirked a smirk which only got bigger with Sam's blush.

"Dude, she's not my…"

"Do you think we ought to leave, Dean? We certainly wouldn't want to disturb these two in _your _hospital room." Bella added, mocking concern for Sam and Cameron. Both Dean and Sam look at each other very seriously, completely deadpanned, before promptly cracking up.

"Hey, yeah, real nice to see you too, Bella. Thanks, guys." Sam said bitterly, causing Dean's eyes to water from laughter. Bella, however, had recovered enough to speak.

"Yes, lovely to see you alive, Sam. Quite glad our angry little friend didn't manage to off you. If he had, you wouldn't have had the chance to meet your new girlfriend, would you?" she asked, still laughing.

"Where the hell do you two get off talking about us while you're having some great big romantic affair?!" Sam yelled, appalled.

Dean and Bella shared a look. "Oh no. They've found out about our 'great big romantic affair', darling! What ever will we do?" Bella cried, dramatically grabbing Dean's shoulders.

"It's okay, muffin cake. Our secret is out, but we'll get through this… together!" Dean replied, really getting into character and holding Bella's hands which her still on his shoulders. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes, you're both hilarious. I'm laughing on the inside." Sam commented bitterly. Cameron looked curiously at Bella.

"Um, could Dean have gotten any… er, diseases from you? You weren't here before, but…" she started.

"Whoa, I know what you're getting at." Bella said, "First, I don't have any STD's and second, I haven't slept with Dean." As much as she may want to.

"Doc, I already told you. There's nothing wrong with him. It's the Demon." Sam reminded Cameron. Dean's eyes grew wide and Bella nearly choked.

"Yes, I know, but we need to show that we're going through all the necessary…" but Cameron was cut off by Dean's loud, "WHAT?!"

"You told her _what_?" Dean yelled again. "You can't just tell random doctors about Demons; about _us_! What kind of hunter are you? Oh, I'm going to hit you so hard you are going to wish you were never even a possible thought in Mom and Dad's minds." Dean threatened, already trying to get out of his bed, but Bella held him back.

"Dean, no. Stay in bed. You have to save your energy. Oh, come on." She protested, still pushing Dean back into the bed. "Stop it. Here, I'll hit him for you, okay?" Dean grudgingly got back into his bed.

"It won't be as satisfying." Dean muttered, crossing his arms and glaring at his brother.

Bella walked up to Sam, who was much taller than her and whacked him in the head. Hard. "Ouch!" Sam yelled. Then, she hit him again in the arm, harder than she had the first time.

"What was I supposed to do? She saw your eyes turning black during one of your fits and the fact that we practically live out of the car was not helping us to seem normal!" Sam yelled, trying desperately, but with little effect to defend himself. Then, blushing a little, added, "And she's not just some random doctor, Dean."

"Oh for the love of God. Sorry, I forgot. She's your girlfriend. Excuse my ignorance." He replied sarcastically, "You know, we wouldn't even be in this mess if you hadn't bribed the hospital to keep me here! Bitch." Dean added, glaring at Sam. But, he was smiling and it sort of took away from the effect.

"Jerk." Sam replied, glaring right back.

Randomly, Bella laughed. When everyone turned to stare blankly at her, she elaborated. "You two have a catch phrase. It's cute." Bella mocked. Both brother rolled their eyes at her.

* * *

Hey, I think this got a little caring-and-sharing there for a sec, hope you didn't mind. Please review! Oh and, sorry about writing Helen instead of Ellen, I can't believe I missed that... I wrote this at like 2 in the morning, though, so thanks for pointing it out, Fantasygirl721! 


	6. Just One Hint

Okay, here's the next chapter. Remember, anything that happened in Supernatural during or after Malleus Maleficarum does not apply to my story. And I still don't own any of these characters, as much as I wish I did.

* * *

Just as Dean and Sam were about to reply to Bella's comment, a nurse walked through the door

Just as Dean and Sam were about to reply to Bella's comment, a nurse walked through the door. And as this nurse walked through the door, Dean stopped thinking about anything but the nurse that just walked through the door. She was incredibly beautiful, but smiled a crooked smile that could have easily been considered creepy. She glanced over at Dean and her eyes sparkled.

"I'm afraid you'll all have to leave," she stated, her eyes never leaving Dean, "I need to take some blood and urine samples from Mr. Winchester."

"Oh, please, call me Dean." Dean intervened. "I want you to be absolutely comfortable—" 

"Dean." Sam warned, embarrassed at his brother's flirtatious behavior.

"Wait, what samples? I didn't here about any samples, who asked for them?" Cameron demanded.

"Well, I'm just doing what Dr. House asked for and he said to be sure that no one else was here while I took the samples. I don't know why, I just don't want on his bad side." She said sweetly, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, it's fine. I just wish House would tell us when he orders things like this. He must have some idea of what's wrong if he needs tests done." Cameron mused. She started walking out the door, still muttering to herself. Sam hurried to follow her.

"Oh, but you were too busy with your new boyfriend to notice even if he _had_ told you." Bella laughed as she walked after them through the door.

Once all three of Dean's bothersome visitors were gone, the nurse hastily closed the curtains around is bed for some privacy. She didn't have time to waste, and she certainly didn't want anyone else spying on them.

"So, what types of tests are you running, Miss…" Dean's voice trailed off, asking for a name. The nurse turned to look at him.

"Rhoslyn. Just Rhoslyn." She replied. "And there are no tests. I just needed to get you alone. Vulnerable." She smirked. Oh, she knows exactly what he'll take that to mean.

"Oh, well, I wonder whatever for." Dean said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, sweetie, it's certainly not for that." She replied, still smiling at him. Dean looked confused. A hot nurse came into the room and made everyone leave so that she could get him alone but it's not for what he's thinking of… 

"Do you know what I thought it was?" Dean asked, just to make sure. "Because if it's not, this whole conversation has made no sense to me whatsoever." He added, laughing. But Rhoslyn's face stayed in that same cold half-smile she'd had on since she walked through the door and it cause Dean's laughter to stop abruptly.

"Well, knowing who you are or, rather, what you do, you should have been able to put two and two together by now." She commented, looking as though she was expecting Batman and only got little, useless Robin. "I bet Sammy would have figured it all out as soon as I said that there weren't any tests."

Dean stared blankly at her. What he does…? He hunts evil creatures, but she couldn't know about that kind of stuff could she?

"Yes, Dean, that's exactly what I mean. You hunt Demons, among other things and so, I _would_ have thought that you could tell one just by looking. Well, I suppose you need a hint. Very well, one hint is always allowed." She sighed, closing her eyes. When she opened them again, however, the pupils and whites of her eyes were gone and all that was left was a deep red color filling her eyes. Dean gasped. "Okay, now go ahead and guess why I'm here. Come on, I know you'll get it this time." Rhoslyn smirked.


	7. Finally Free

Remember: Malleus Malefacerum (Or however you spell that) and after does not apply to this story and I still own none of these characters.

"Holy shit!" Dean yelled, staring at Roslyn's now-normal eyes. "How the hell did you do that?!" Instantly, he was scanning the room for any sort of weapon to use against her. Dean did not like the looks of these odds.

"Honey, have you realized I'm a Demon yet, or are you still working on that one?" she asked, talking as if Dean was a four-year-old with a learning disability.

"Well, of course I've figured that out by now, thankyouverymuch." He replied, still frantic. "But, how did you do that. I thought only yellow-eyes could…" he trailed off, gesturing vaguely with his hand to her eyes. Roslyn just smirked at him.

"What, you thought Azazel had a monopoly on eye tricks? No, no, that old man learned all his games from me, sweetie. So, I'd be worrying." She explained. "And plus, don't you think red is far scarier than yellow?"

Dean stared at her in disbelief. She looked like she was actually expecting an answer; that question wasn't rhetorical. Why would she ask him that? "Uh, sure. Yeah." He said. "So, are you the Demon that's been holding my deal?" he asked, cautiously.

"As a matter of fact, I am. You got one right. Good job!" she laughed.

"…don't patronize me." Dean mumbled defensively. Roslyn's laughter just grew louder.

"Oh, I've been watching you, Deano. And I think it's just about time you came with me. We've played this game for long enough, don't you think?" she asked, still smiling. But, the smile was an intimidatingly creepy smile that did not make Dean feel all warm and fuzzy.

"And, what if I don't go with you? Then what?" Dean asked.

"Well, first of all, you won't really have a choice in the matter." Roslyn answered. "But, if you struggle to much, I guess I'll just have to undo that little favor you asked of me. Remember?"

Dean stared at her for a second until he realized Roslyn was talking about bringing Sam back. "What do you mean "undo" it? You wouldn't be able to get at Sam." He argued.

"Well, well, Dean. Someone's a little defensive if their brother today. No, you're right. He'd probably fight me back, since he's in full health, unlike you." She quickly agreed. "But, darling, I wasn't planning on going after him. All I have to do is snap my fingers and he's dead. My power's keeping him alive and my power can keep him dead."

"But… that means that if you die, he dies." Dean mumbled to himself, no longer looking to defend himself. He would have to go willingly; it was Sam's only chance.

For a long pause, Roslyn didn't say anything. She didn't confirm or deny his suspicions; just let them hang there in the air. When she finally spoke, it wasn't even to Dean. She had spun around and was now holding a knife that had previously been poised right behind her back by Ruby. As Ruby's eyes grew wide and her mouth formed a very comical O, Roslyn just laughed and laughed.

"Ha! Ruby, good to see you, dear. It will be fun to finally kill you." She said, still laughing like mad. "But, before I do… Did you honestly think you could just sneak up behind me like that and kill me? Who do you think I am, Ruby?"

"I'm thinking you're Roslyn. And no, I didn't expect to kill you, but I did expect to distract you while Sammy stabs you in the back." Ruby replied.

And before Roslyn could turn around, her face paled, the knife dropped, blood was everywhere, and Sammy was standing above the Demon breathing heavily.

"And I suppose my expectations were right." Ruby finished, face still paled as Roslyn's still body caught fire and turned to ash. As it did, it quickly washed away and disappeared. There was no evidence that Roslyn had ever been there besides the memory still fresh in all three's minds.

"And, Ruby? Don't call me Sammy." Sam added.

"NO!" Dean shouted. "Why the HELL did you do that?! Now Sam's gonna die, Ruby! Bring her back!" he was screaming. Already out of bed, Dean rushed over to Sam and felt his forehead and hugged him, tears in his eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, Dean. What are you talking about?" Ruby asked, eyebrows creased in confusion. "Sam doesn't die if Roslyn dies. Any magic she's working just dies. Which means, now, his life isn't controlled by her anymore. He won't die. Where did you get that idea?"

Dean groaned and hit himself in the head. Now he felt stupid. Of course the Demon would say that so he didn't even try to kill her. Why do Demons have to be so believable? "Never mind." He said simply. But, before Ruby could walk out the door, Dean had some questions he needed answered. "Hey, Ruby, how does that knife work? And, why did you even help us, anyway?"

Ruby sighed in annoyance. "The knife is just a really complex spell. The most important part of which being that it needs to be a Demon killing the Demon." She said. "And as for your other question, do I ask you questions about your personal life? No." And with that, she was out the door and down the hall before Dean could even say, "Wait, huh?"

"Well, that's a pretty nifty little knife." Dean said, staring after the knife more than Ruby. "So, now I get out of this place?" he asked his brother hopefully. Well, he was leaving that hospital, no matter what Sam said, but it would be nice to not have to tie him down and/or knock him out.

"I suppose." Sam sighed. But, he was smiling. He was just glad his big brother was safe now and free from the tortures of the Demon.

"Good." Dean replied, wrinkling up his nose. "It smells like old lady in here."

That next day, after signing many papers and making up many excuses for Dean's sudden miracle recovery, the two Winchester brothers finally walked out of the hospital and into the bright sun and fresh air.

"Finally. FREEDOM!" Dean shouted for everyone to hear. Sam was sure that everyone did hear, also. Even the people in China.

"Think you're overreacting there, a bit, Dean?" he asked, joking, although he knew his brother wasn't talking about freedom from the confines of the Princeton-Plainsboro walls.

"I most certainly do not." He replied, grinning like a mad man let out of the nut house. "Hey, did you say good-bye to your girlfriend?" Dean suddenly remembered. "We could stay in town a few days, it's not like we're on any sort of time limit."

Sam laughed. "Yeah, not anymore. But… I don't think so. I think Allison just needs a regular guy and a regular life and I can't offer her that." He said, "But we did say good-bye. Your kind of good-bye, Dean." He smirked. Dean laughed.

"Ah, yes, the good ol' fashion, make out session." Dean sighed happily, apparently lost in his pleasant memories. Then, as Sam was about to remind Dean where he parked the car, it drove up right in front of them, good as new. Dean's jaw dropped. It was completely fixed, even the paint was nice and shiny.

"The Impala!" He shrieked, in an un-characteristic high pitched-voice. "Look at her, she's beautiful! Gorgeous!"

"I know I am." Came Bella's confident voice as she walked out of the drivers side of the Impala and over towards the brothers. Sam was immediately in the passenger's seat, checking to make sure nothing was stolen, but Dean was just staring in awe at Bella. "Oh, and I love your cassette collection. Very classic rock." She commented sincerely. Dean's jaw dropped again.

"Bella, I love you." He said simply before quickly kissing her full on the mouth. But, before she had time to do anything, he was in the car and they were driving away. Sam just glanced over at him.

"Yes, I just kissed Bella and yes, I know I'm probably going to regret it." Dean responded to his silent question.

"Just so you know." Sam replied, laughing again.

"Hey, she didn't take anything, did she?"

"Not from what I can tell." Sam replied. "But, she could have messed with the engine or something and we wouldn't know until we were left stranded in the middle of nowhere."

"Oh, if she screwed with my car, I'll kill that bitch!"

_**FIN.**_

* * *

Okay, this ending feels rushed and stupid to me, but if I hadn't written it, I never would have finished the story. I have procrastination problems and ADD. So, this is the best ending this story is getting, lol.


End file.
